An Egyptian Journey
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: Heather suddenly has past life memories of being Ancksunamun.When Imhotep finds her, will her faithful guard be able to protect her? Editing Complete!
1. The Meeting

Heather rushed ahead of her family, as she was unable to contain her curiosity. She had been waiting for this moment since she was little. Her family had just traveled hours in a car, making the hours seem even longer than they were, to get to the museum. She had always loved Egyptian history, and now she had the opportunity to see the efforts of the Ancient Egyptians. They began to climb the ancient stairs and soon Heather rushed ahead of her family. She was quickly lost in the amount of history around her. The artifacts seemed to have a magic, and she could easily imagine herself back in Ancient Egypt.

An object caught her eye, and she began to study it, hoping to figure out the purpose it had been used for. At sixteen Heather had learned everything she could, and now knew more than her parents about history in general. Her goal itself was to become an expert in Egyptology, yet this object escaped her mind, seemed to be a simple knife. Though it seemed injustice to call this knife simple, it was all her mind could think of. It was covered in gold and shone like the sun's rays on the sand. She felt her mind begin to wander back in time trying to imagine the Egyptians using the beautiful knife for everyday use, it was impossible, due to the beauty of the object.

Heather began to think back to ancient times in general, she often let her mind search for clues, before simply settling on an answer. Her first thought was she could feel things that happened within her own daydreams. The thoughts also stood out clearer than her many dreams before. The walls around her were glowing in a shade of yellow. She became suddenly alert to the fact she wasn't alone. A man was beside her, looking out over the balcony that appeared out of nowhere. The dark Egyptian sky was the backdrop to the man's form, hiding his face from her. He kissed her roughly, as if afraid. She suddenly heard knocking coming from some place far off, and then her thoughts died off.

Her head hurt causing her to awaken from her already fading daydream. She placed her hand to her head gently, a habit from her many prior headaches. Heather looked around lost for a moment; she then felt a hand on her shoulder. The touch made her jump fighting back a scream as well. "Are you alright? You're pale." She looked up seeing a younger form of the man from her daydream. She wasn't sure, but the resemblance made her a bit hesitant, as if she had lost her mind, yet there was an instinct that told her she was not crazy.

"Do I know you?" She was shocked, yet curious and had to ask. "No, not that I know of anyway, I work here and you just looked lost." She blushed slightly feeling stupid, and a little naïve. "I'm not lost thank you. I was just wondering what the knife was for." She motioned to the largest one in the case, hoping the topic would change directions. Her hand ran against his side and she withdrew it, afraid he'd notice her flinch. She'd never liked to be touched, and the fact she didn't know why bothered her. The man seemed to sense her worry and didn't ask about it.

"That's not a knife." He smiled at her seeing her curiosity, trying to make her at ease again. "What is it then?" She looked down feeling very stupid, she wasn't used to asking for information. "It's a ceremonial sword." He motioned to it again this time touching her hand softly. She withdrew her hand while asking another question. "So it was never used?" He laughed not at her but the conclusion. "It was used at the time for fighting. They rarely ever killed." His voice showed a slight sadness as he said this.

As Heather began walking; he followed her sharing what information he could with her. She began to study him as he elaborated on things she asked him to, sometimes going into great detail. He was average height, his skin a light tan color, and she couldn't escape his eyes. They were a brown color and their gaze seemed to pass into her soul. She began to speak suddenly cutting him off. "Are you Egyptian?" He stared at her slightly before nodding. "I'm just as much Egyptian as you."

This statement confused her, she wasn't Egyptian at all. "Well, I'm not Egyptian at all." He stopped her, suddenly bringing her into an abandoned part of the building. "You are Egyptian, at least you were and can be again." She began to feel awkward, beginning to think that she should leave. His voice however, changed her mind; bring with it a little comfort. "You should come see this." With that he grabbed her hand and she pulled it away, the touch once again unwelcomed. "I told you I'm not Egyptian."

He smiled simply, as if she hadn't said anything new to him, then he motioned toward the display case. "Take a look and tell me what you think." Heather took a few steps forward to the display case then looked. She saw a mummified corpse, its wrappings undone around the face, yet this one made it hard for her to breathe. She had seen pictures of unwrapped mummies before and she wondered why her breathing had slowed, it shouldn't have been any different for her, and looking at a mummy certainly didn't bother her.

"So tell me you don't feel it." She turned to face him and shook her head. "I don't understand. I don't feel like I normally do." He took a step beside her, just close enough where she wouldn't mind. "What do you feel like then?" Her eyes didn't leave his own as she spoke. "I feel like there's a struggle inside me, something crying out yet unheard and unclear." He moved closer to her and sat on the edge of the display case. His eyes studied her, and Heather was once again reminded of the feeling his eyes had on her. Before his eyes seemed to stare into her soul, this time however, it seemed as if he could read her soul, as if he knew a part of her she herself didn't know existed yet.

He started to speak, as if he could read the thoughts within her head."You are starting to understand who you are, who you used to be." She broke his gaze a little nervous, it sounded as if was reading her thoughts. This was insanity, she didn't believe in the stuff he was saying either, yet she couldn't break the feeling she had inside. Her gaze went to the mummy; as if it had the answers she longed for and suddenly needed desperately. "If that's true then who am I? Who was I?" He shook his head, and then put his arm around her waist, this time he held his grip on her.

"I don't like to be touched." It was all she could say hoping he'd let go. Though she found the idea of any other stranger doing what he was now worthy of running away from, there was something about him she trusted. Even greater than that feeling was the feeling within her that something made her unafraid and comfortable around him. "Why don't you like to be touched?" It was a question she had asked herself many times, yet she never found an answer. "I don't know. It's always been this way." "I can promise you that I have every answer you've ever wanted to know."

She felt as if he meant it, the fact she was trusting him now didn't even bother her, or strike her as odd. The familiar tugging inside her rejected the idea of him lying, and that was all she needed to trust him now. "Can you tell me then?" She begged him, wanting to finally have the answers she had searched for. "Relax and I'll show you. Just close your eyes." Heather closed her eyes and felt his hand around her waist release its hold on her. "Think back to when you first saw me." She nodded doing so, as she felt herself tensing up. "Relax, tell me what you see."

Heather began to tell him everything that she was seeing as it happened. She was in the same room as before, her body barely covered, yet she knew it was acceptable. In time, she noticed the only clothing she wore was a simple covering over her lower body. Every other surface of her body was covered in black paint. The paint had a special purpose, as it marked the pharaoh's lover. It finally occurred to her as she put the two facts together; she was the Pharaoh's lover. No one was allowed to touch her under pain of death, and the memories seemed to come to her quicker than before, as if she had to know them at once.

She knew she was waiting for him, her lover, the man she loved, even though it was forbidden. He was risking death every time he spoke with her, yet he spoke with her as often as possible. Despite their love, they had kept their desire from common knowledge, until tonight. Heather knew that after tonight everything would be different for the woman in her thoughts. Heather felt her head hurting again and shook her head. When she looked up, she saw his face again and said a name before she realized she'd said anything.

"Imhotep" He grasped her shoulders lightly, knowing the memory had done the job he needed it to. "You remember now." Heather nodded slowly. "I can't believe this I was a Pharaoh's lover, yet he didn't make me happy." Imhotep smiled looking at her and nodded. "I was the one you loved." She thought for a moment. "Who were you?" He took off the necklace from his neck, and then showed it to Heather. "Do you recognize this?" She nodded, it was indeed old, but the image was all too familiar. "It's Anubis the god of mummification and guardian of the dead."

Imhotep removed it from Heather's hand, and put it back around his neck. "I'm his chosen High Priest" Her eyes widened, suddenly she forget reality was so different for an Ancient Egyptian. "You mean you still believe in him?" Imhotep looked at her, and the look made her look down at the floor. "Yes I still believe in my gods as you should." She looked up at him nodding realizing that this was what she had always wanted. "I want to. Teach me how to become who I once was." With those words Heather began to seal her fate, she was beginning to notice who she truly was, despite wanting to learn it from someone else.


	2. A Glimpse of the Past

Heather looked down at the table groaning from her lack of interest. Imhotep was teaching her how to read and write Egyptian text, so that she would be able to learn more about her past. The heat in the building took getting used to, and she was constantly trying focus. The wooden table she sat at studying the ancient writing made it harder for her to focus. Eventually, she began to voice her frustration realizing that she was only making more mistakes than correct translations. "Imhotep I don't understand." His voice encouraged her, and it gave her something to focus on besides the heat in the building. "I know it's hard but you will learn." Sighing Heather went back to the page, she was determined to get at least one of them right the first time. When she did, Imhotep smiled proud of her effort. He knew it was hard to relearn so much of the past again. "I have something for all your hard work." Heather's eyes shot up from the page she was working on in order to look at him curious. "What is it?"

Imhotep went to the closet and pulled out a gown of pure white linen, Heather couldn't believe how beautiful it was, especially when it seemed so simple. "I thought this could help you remember." She couldn't help but smile slightly; she went to the bathroom to change into the dress unable to hide her excitement at wearing something so beautiful. It felt awkward at first, yet the breeze ran through the fabric cooling her off. The coolness of the dress was a welcome relief in such a hot room of the building. She walked out of the bathroom and felt Imhotep's eyes on her. Blushing she stood before him, her mind wishing to hear his voice, and his thoughts of her in the dress. A few minutes passed and soon Heather worried if he liked her wearing the dress at all, or if she had done something wrong, but his voice was soft when he finally spoke to her. She could tell though his voice was soft, it was filled with love.

"Come to the mirror. I want you to watch your transformation." Heather went to the mirror and closed her eyes, she was curious as to what transformation she could possibly go through. It was so easy to imagine him with her now however; the more time she spent with him he gave a connection to the past. He began to tie a necklace around her neck; the necklace was heavier than any she had worn before. She looked into the mirror running her hands along the beautiful stones in the necklace, it must have cost a fortune in today's society, yet she knew it was much older than anything made in today's society. "Imhotep it's so beautiful." He smiled as if pleased by her liking the necklace he had given her. "It was yours and now it is again." Imhotep wrapped his arms around Heather's waist slowly. She had welcomed his touch now and found it easier to remember her past, though before she had never liked being touched by anyone.

"I want you to close your eyes again." Heather did as he asked, and laid her head gently on his shoulder finding comfort in the gesture. "Think back, I want you to imagine the smell of incense burning all around you." She did as he asked surprised; she could indeed smell incense around her and soon a moan escape her. Heather recognized it was a moan of pain and Imhotep could feel her body tense from the recognition. "Relax it'll be over soon enough." Heather tried to relax under the pain; it took effort just to live with the temporary pain. Soon however, it diminished to a bearable amount and Heather began to describe what she was remembering. Though Imhotep had never asked her to tell him, she knew this is what she was supposed to do. Deep down her body was afraid, as the memory must not be a pleasant one. Still, Imhotep had comforted her by telling her it was temporary, it wouldn't always be painful, and so she began to relive the memory.

"I can smell incense burning, yet there's a damp musty smell all around the room. It's so dark and I feel so lonely, so very lonely in this place. I'm so afraid, I can hear chanting around me, yet I can't make out the words. They seem to be muffled by something, as if my ears are blocked. There's a faint light suddenly, but nothing else can be made out around me. My body can't even move more than a few inches because I'm so weak. I think I can hear your voice, that it's your voice making the chanting around me. You're trying to save me from something, something that must be horrible. You suddenly stopped chanting, and I realize that there is no more hope left in that moment. My eyes become heavy again and I no longer even...even feel. I must have dozed back asleep for I can't remember anything after that."

When Heather looked up, she could see Imhotep holding her. She gently moved closer into his embrace scared from the memory she had experienced. The thoughts were so scary recently; she couldn't help herself, and she buried her head into his chest. The gesture itself brought her comfort, for she felt safe in his arms. Imhotep run his fingers through her hair in order to comfort her. He could only wait for her to ask him more about what she had been. He wanted so badly for her to ask more about their love, yet he knew of all people to let the past awaken itself at its own pace. If he simply told her everything, she'd be scared, or even worse no longer wish to know about who she was. For though life for her had been so good, it was also very bad at times. He couldn't protect her from the bad moments, and it seemed unfair to make her relive them when she wasn't ready to do so.

Heather looked away from the mirror and back to Imhotep. She truly was feeling like someone else suddenly, as if the memory had transformed a part of her. It was so hard for her to understand everything that had just happened, yet alone the outcome of what had happened. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, yet she wanted to make sure she asked the right ones first. Imhotep had said he'd teach her everything, but she didn't know it'd be this much work. A thought came to her and she looked back to Imhotep. "Why did you stop?" He put his arm on her shoulder looking at her, the question was indeed one of the harder ones to answer, so he made sure it was what her thought. "When did I stop what" Heather looked at him a bit nervous worried she hadn't asked the right question, yet she felt she needed to know the answer to this question above so many other ones. "The chanting in my dream." Imhotep looked away from her and she began to wonder if she would never know, or worse that she had offended him by asking too personal a question.

"You at that point were not with the living you were caught in between life and death." Heather felt her eyes widen slightly from what he had said, she never thought it was possible. "How can that happen? I felt everything as if I was still alive. I certainly didn't feel dead." He sat beside her and took her hand in his. "I tried to bring you back from the Underworld. The Pharaoh's guards took me away, because they didn't want me to bring you back." Looking down Heather realized there was an awkward silence, and she tried to break it the softest way possible. "How? How did you plan to bring me back?" Imhotep got up and brought a book to her. "This is the book of the dead. It has ways to bring people back." Heather traced the cover of the book in fascination trying to read some of the symbols on the cover, yet was unable to get the gist of the main idea. She figured it must be important if he had gone through so much trouble to keep it, yet she wished she could read it herself. Heather suddenly understood the importance of being able to read and write Ancient Egyptian.

"Can, Can we use it?" Imhotep stared at her for a moment before thinking of what to say, he was unsure she truly knew what one could use it for. "Why would we use it?" Heather looked down, that feeling of stupidity rushing over her. She was still so unsure of herself, yet she thought her conclusion had been correct. "If you could bring me back then can you now?" He looked at her not knowing if he should tell her all this so soon, but she had been so quick in putting things together. "We would have to go to Egypt. Back to the temple where I first tried to bring you back." Heather's eyes shone slightly, with a hope of getting to know who she was, and all the answers to the questions she had. "We can do that?" Imhotep laughed slightly amused by how eager she was. "We've defeated death. Do you think traveling is a problem?" Heather smiled as they made plans for them to go to Egypt and bring her back to who she was before. The thought she would have to give up the future of her current life never occurred to her, Imhotep thought she had understood that the moment she asked him to do so.


	3. Relatives & A Friend

Heather caught up with her family, which was now worried about her. They had searched around for hours looking for her. She had of course been scolded for going off, and her family was keeping a close watch on her now. After a few more visits to exhibits in the museum, Heather's family decided it was time to leave. They went back to their hotel, and decided they needed to see Heather's uncle before doing more sightseeing. Heather felt bad during the whole drive there, her family was going to be late. She secretly wondered why she had even run off in the museum in the first place. Even with the radio and thoughts to keep her company, the car ride seemed to last forever. She had thought too much about what had happened at the museum, it made her tired, and she fell asleep against the car window. Before she knew it, she woke up to the car pulling into her uncle's driveway.

Her parents got out of the car and went to the door, leaving Heather too get a few bags out of the trunk first. She took time to study her uncle's house again. Heather rarely got to visit, but she loved the house more every time she came. The house was much bigger than she remembered it to be, but it seemed that way every time. Her Uncle Rick was always going off to Egypt, and causing trouble while he was there. Her family rarely heard about what exactly went wrong while he was there, but he still loved Egypt anyway. Why he needed such a big house didn't make sense to Heather, he was usually gone. However she was excited for the visit, she always got to look through the many Egyptian artifacts and books her uncle kept in the house.

Her Aunt Evy answered the door, and Heather gave her a big hug. Evy was always so warm and friendly to Heather. After all, it had been Evy who got her interested in Egypt, not her Uncle. They made their way into the living room, and Heather was amazed. Rick and Evy were always changing the layout of the house, and this time was no exception. The living room was absolutely unique, and Heather loved it right away. There were tons of Egyptian artifacts wherever she looked. Books stacked upon numerous shelves that Heather couldn't wait to read. The house definitely had the feeling that the past never died. Heather loved that feeling more lately, and she wouldn't have traded it for a more modern looking house.

Evy called Rick to come down and see his family. He was always the adventurous type, and he never stayed in one spot very long. Heather could only guess that inside his house was no exception. When her uncle came down, they all sat down in the living room. Heather chose a spot by both a bookshelf and a table with Egyptian artifacts. Her parents hadn't been frustrated with her interests. They found her love of history a good hobby for her, but they hated when it made her secluded sometimes. Soon Heather's family was talking about their recent family events, and Heather asked to go to the house library for more reading. Evy nodded knowing what it was like to have an obsession, and she was happy to give Heather access to all they had in the house for her to do research.

Heather made her way up the stairs, before she stumbled and ran into someone down the hallway. Surprised from running into someone, she screamed loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear her. Naturally, her family all came running after her to make sure she was alright. It always seemed in her family that they all reacted first, and asked questions later. Her Uncle Rick was the first one there, and when he guessed what happened he laughed. The others only guessed everything was okay by Rick's laughter. He smiled at her before speaking. "Heather this is our friend Ardeth. He back from Egypt with us for awhile. Sorry, I should have warned you there was someone else in the house."

Heather blushed wondering why she always had to meet people this way. It seemed if there was anything bad that could happen, it always happened to her. She smiled and held out her hand towards Ardeth. "Hi, Nice to meet you. I'm Heather." Rick went back to the living room, and left her there with Ardeth. Heather's family soon followed, and soon she heard a faint conversation coming from the living room again. When her heart calmed down, Heather began to study Ardeth for the first time. She noticed his tattoos were made in a dark blue almost black ink, very different than any she'd seen before. It made her curious as to where he'd gotten them and why. She had always been the curious type, so she simply asked what was on her mind.

"What's your tattoo mean? I've never seen anything like them before. Most guys just get skulls or crosses now." Ardeth wondered to himself why everyone noticed tattoos more than anything else. He would have never guessed people got them for something other than necessity. For him his tattoos were an honor, and he wore them proudly. "It means that I'm a warrior where I come from, a protector for god no matter what happens." Heather certainly didn't know what he meant. Why would there ever be a need for people to protect God's interests? She had been taught that God could do anything he wished, didn't people know that? Heather wanted to be respectful though, she knew to learn through asking questions nicely.

"Wouldn't, well wouldn't a cross be easier then to depict what you mean?" Ardeth looked at her with a strange look on his face. He had only been in the country a few days, but he already seemed to be the odd guy out. He wasn't a Christian, and he never had been. People just seemed to assume he was, and he knew to expect that now. "No, It means I protect Egypt. Besides, most people in Egypt aren't Christians. Gods change from culture to culture, yet we still follow the interest of good." Heather laughed slightly unable to help it, she didn't see how he could ever protect Egypt from this house. She looked out the window slightly, as they walked down the hall. "Then may I ask, what are you doing here if you're supposed to be protecting Egypt?"

Ardeth looked at her for a moment, he wasn't annoyed at her questions. He simply wanted to know if she could believe the truth few adults could. He saw something in her eyes that said she could. What he saw though, he didn't know if it was strength or knowledge. "The creature has once again risen from his grave. We think he may be trying to find us again." Heather looked confused, and honestly thought he was slightly out of it. "What creature? What do you mean again? Plus why would it come here?" Ardeth sighed, he hated explaining this to anyone, and this time was definitely no exception. It wasted time he could spend studying the creature's habits from the last time.

"The mummy has risen from the grave, according to the curse long ago. It was such a horrible curse, in hopes no one would mess with it. People simply stopped believing in curses and woke the creature yet again. His name is Imhotep; he was feared while he was alive and now he's planning to take over the world just as he tried to do when he was alive the first two times." Heather gasped slightly both surprised and trying to process information. She got defensive; how could the guy she met earlier, the guy that had been so kind to her, be so evil? Heather was confused by the what Ardeth was even saying. Curses didn't exist; at least they couldn't bring someone back from the dead. She shook her head and said the first thing she had thought to say.

"He's not like that! He's not mean at all!" Ardeth grasped her shoulders tightly, it was a reflex he had when he was shocked. "You mean that you have seen him?" Heather groaned this was turning out wonderful. She never wanted to frighten him, she simply wanted to defend the person she had met. He had treated her so well, and she just couldn't believe something like this right away. How could the one person who knew so much about Egypt be a dead mummy brought back to life? If he had picked her to help him destroy the world, as Ardeth seemed to be worried about, why had he made such a bad choice? Wouldn't a person like that at least choose a girl whose family didn't deal with him in the past?

Heather looked down at the floor slightly; she was getting nervous the longer Ardeth held her firmly. "Yes, I think I have. He didn't look very dead to me and he didn't even seem very mean at all quite the opposite really." Ardeth nodded slightly trying to listen to everything she said without hurting her feelings too strongly. He focused on what he needed to know first before telling her anything else. "Where did you see him?" Heather sighed trying to remember she had to breathe. This conversation was going too fast for her to follow, and all she could do was answer his questions as routinely as she could.

She breathed deeply, and hoped she didn't answer anything the wrong way. "At the Museum earlier today. We talked for a couple of hours, that's why my family thought I got lost." Ardeth stood there shocked slightly, for the creature not to harm anyone or take interest in them was extremely rare. He judged how Heather seemed totally comfortable talking to one of the most feared people in all of Ancient Egypt. It stuck him as weird, so he was forced to ask the question he didn't want to ever ask her. He prayed silently that she didn't hate him for it later, but he knew she would. "What did he want with you?"

Heather stood their silent causing Ardeth to repeat the question. He was getting impatient while waiting for each answer, but this one certainly made him nervous. Heather could tell that he certainly didn't like asking it, let alone waiting for a response to it. She tried to put it off, guessing that it was somehow important to this whole thing by his reaction."He's um well teaching me to be who I once was." Ardeth began to look at Heather in a new way, which made her uncomfortable. "Will you stop looking at me like that? It's sort of creepy." Ardeth's eyes cleared back to normal from his thoughts. "I'm sorry it's just, it just can't be. You're too young." Heather got angry at him; no one had called her too young for anything for years now. "I'm not that young."

Ardeth laughed slightly some things never changed between cultures. "You're too young to be a High Priest's lover reincarnated Heather." Heather began to laugh, the tension was fading by all the answers being stated so plainly. "But I remember some of the memories." Ardeth's grip slightly tightened on her shoulder again. Heather had completely forgetent he was even holding her due to the tension. "For example, I really don't like to be touched. Now I at least know why." Ardeth took a deep breath having patience. "Why don't you like being touched?" Heather looked down slightly. "I wasn't allowed to be. I was the Pharaoh's lover." Adreth nodded and looked at her, before speaking. "You have much to learn." Heather groaned. "Why does everyone always say that?"


	4. The Window

Ardeth stood in the living room talking to Rick and Evy about Heather's situation. For Ardeth, it was hard for him to believe that Imhotep could be kind to anyone. Surely Imhotep planned to use her for his own gain. However, it had never occurred to him that Heather would care about him so much, let alone like him as she did already. Imhotep had already begun the process of her memories awakening, and once started it could not be stopped. Heather would simply be forced to live through her past life memories once again. Ardeth could currently hear Heather as she tossed and turned trying to sleep. She was probably dreaming something she wished only to escape from now and in the past as well.

Heather's dreams always seemed dark and empty, but lately had been anything but. She was learning more about her past life, and secretly deep down it frightened her. The common themes in her dreamed seemed to haunt her when she was awake. Now, as her dream went black, she cried out and sat up in her bed sweating slightly. The dream had been too hard for her to sleep through, and it would probably repeat itself until it finally passed. Heather heard a knock at the door, and secretly cursed herself. Why was she always loud enough to be heard through closed doors when frightened? It was so unfair to her, yet it was simply the reality she lived in. Heather reluctantly pushed the sheets off her, deciding she should answer the knock at her door.

She shouldn't have been surprised to see Ardeth there, and he seemed a little worried about her. His voice was soft, as if he didn't want to wake anyone else in the house. Heather could hear them still downstairs still debating what to do. "Are you okay?" At first she wanted to lie and say yes, but she couldn't lie to Ardeth. Though she had just met him, he was always honest with her. She wanted to be honest with him too, plus she knew she needed a little comfort. Ardeth seemed to be a friend to her now, whether she wanted him to be or not. He was always watching out for her, and he must have rushed to her when she woke up. Reluctantly Heather shook her head, before going back to her bed.

She sat down looking at the floor while speaking. It was easier for her if she didn't look at anyone, while telling them how she felt. "My dreams, they sort of scare me more than usual lately. I wish they didn't, but they do. I can't even help it; I can't control what I dream." Ardeth sat down next to her, and she looked up at him slightly. He didn't seem annoyed by her fears, or the problems she was having. Maybe he genuinely cared for her, and it wasn't just his job that he had to do by vow or birthright. For Heather even having someone in the room next to her was a comfort. It meant she was completely alone, even though no one knew what she was going through. Ardeth seemed to study her a moment, just as Heather studied him too.

His voice was louder than just a whisper, but it was still fainter than most. Heather found it oddly comforting for her. "What happened in this dream then? It must have been a bad one to wake you up so suddenly, not to mention almost screaming from it." Ardeth knew he had to be patient, but the creature would definitely know they had figured out his plan. He couldn't stop wondering how everything would turn out in the end. Heather was still young, she had her own life to live, getting caught up in this fate didn't seem like it should be part of her destiny. Heather took a moment to think back to her dream, only to find out she couldn't remember most of it. "I don't even know what happened in it anymore. They're just always filled with sadness."

Heather began to feel tears run down her face. She didn't even know that she had felt like crying. Still, she hadn't asked for this and didn't want it to happen anymore. Ardeth tried to comfort her, in any way he knew how. He wrapped an arm around her, and simply let her cry. There was a silence except for the sound of crying throughout the room. Ardeth knew that many thoughts went through Heather's head right now, and he didn't want to interrupt them. He didn't want to make his own suggestion to her, it was her life. However, he did want to comfort her, and he tried to encourage her. The fact he had never had to comfort anyone though, did bother him a little. Ardeth never wanted to make things worse, so he simply tried his best."It doesn't have to be all bad Heather. There can be good things about this too."

Heather wiped her eyes clean of the tears with her hand. She smiled slightly from how bad Ardeth was at comforting her, but she let him try. "How can it not be bad? What's the good part of this in the end?" Ardeth shrugged, he decided to sit down again. He had been so nervous that he took to pacing in the room. He spoke a little softly; he knew Heather seemed to be comforted by it already. "You were going to be the most powerful woman in Ancient Egypt. That takes pride, strength, and honor to do the right thing." Heather looked at the floor slightly. "I don't care about that now; I want to live my own life." Heather sighed as Ardeth seemed surprised by what she said; maybe she had said the wrong thing for once.

Ardeth had never come across someone who had said that before. It made Heather unique in that she wanted to live her own life already. He thought about what to say not wanting to tell her everything at once. "Well, maybe this is part of your life now. The gods do things we can't understand, but it's for our benefit. There are many fates along our path in destiny for us." Heather studied the design of the carpet for a long time, she needed time to think about what Ardeth had said. Oddly, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I didn't even believe in those ancient gods till now. Well, now that I found out you can raise someone from the dead, and that you can even be reincarnated and not know it."

Imhotep sat in his house trying to calm down, he was worried about Heather. He didn't want anything more than to be with the one he loved. Still he knew they were holding her back, they had to be. She hadn't come back to see him since she went home, even though she promised him she would. He was both enraged and understanding at that, but it still didn't help him any. Imhotep thought about how he had lost almost everything he cared about. The power, respect, and perhaps even a kingdom given up for the one he loved. He had even lost it all twice, and he was not going to lose it all a third. Making up his mind, he decided to go find her he always did have ways to do that. They were meant to be together, and he would do anything to keep it that way.

Rick and Evy sat in the living room of their house together still trying to figure out what to do. They were hidden behind large piles of book and document, in hopes learning something knew. Evy pulled her long hair back in a ponytail to keep it from distracting her. Her fingers ached from searching book after book, and she had a few paper cuts by now. She had found nothing so far on Heather's past, and there was certainly nothing written about her future. The frustration of finding nothing was new to her. Evy began to wonder if she'd ever find anything at all, and it was starting to seem pointless. Rick watched Evy feeling sorry for her, wishing that he could help her somehow. He didn't know how to read let alone translate Ancient Egyptian, so he merely sorted the books for her.

Heather got up deciding she no longer could try to sleep, it was beyond hope now. She made her way about the room getting dressed, so that she could make her way downstairs. The changes in her physical appearance hit her, as she looked in the mirror. Her clothing consisted of simple colors, and her hair now hung loose around her shoulders. Why she was going through this personality change hit her hard, and it suddenly scared her. She realized that she was now a mix of her past self and the self she knew. Turning around, she saw Imhotep starting to climb through her bedroom window with perfect ease. She was suddenly full of happiness, and yet she was a little nervous at the same time.

Heather shook her head seeing him at her window still surprised by it."What are you doing here?" She said it quietly, as she helped him through the window fully. He smiled at her as he looked at her. He could easily see a bit of her past self in her appearance again."I came to see you. I wanted to make sure you were alright when you didn't show up." Imhotep began to feel relief as she welcomed him. That along with her appearance told him that she still loved him, and it helped affirm that they were meant to be together. Heather smiled at him again a little surprised by how much he cared for her. Ardeth must have been wrong about him being cruel. "I'm alright, but you won't be if they find you here"

Imhotep caught the last part of her sentence, a little curious as to who she'd be so nervous about. He forgot that she had no idea that powers he had, let alone most of their past together. "Who are you talking about? Your family?" Heather looked down feeling guilt for some reason unknown to. It wasn't as if he had asked her about her family before now, and now that he did it didn't matter. Heather did however; want to protect Ardeth for some reason. She couldn't lie about him, so she kept her statement simple. "It's Ardeth, he doesn't like you." Imhotep stopped knowing the name. He should know the name of the person who always destroyed his destiny. Imhotep tried not to let his emotions show, and asked Heather softly if she knew him. "You know him?"

Heather took a breath and nodded, this wasn't getting any easier for her. In fact, the more time went by it seemed to be getting harder for her. She looked down softly, as if she had done something wrong again. To Heather it was a natural reaction, and it just happened despite what she truly felt."He's staying here with Rick and Evy. They're my Uncle and Aunt." Imhotep began to worry knowing their past history together. "Perhaps we should leave now then. I don't want to cause trouble, at least not this time." Heather caught what he said a little surprised."What do you mean this time?" Heather turned around as she heard a knock on the door interrupting her further questions. Before she could answer the door began to open, and her heart sank. There stood Ardeth and Rick.


	5. Getting Caught

Heather took a few steps closer to Imhotep, worried that she'd be dragged from him by Rick or Ardeth. She could see in Ardeth's eyes the pure hatred he had for Imhotep, and it scared her to see that much hate in anyone. Rick meanwhile had already grabbed his gun and held it out, as if it would somehow help him. Heather guessed that if Imhotep had died twice before, a simple gun couldn't hurt him that easily. She felt Imhotep's arm around her waist, and she didn't mind his touch for once. It was reassuring, a comfort that stuck out for her more than anything else.

Heather looked up into Imhotep's eyes seeing the love that stretched across everything trying to destroy it, even death. Ardeth watched finding a place between pure hatred and acceptance. He needed to remain calm, if not for himself for Heather's best interest. Ardeth had learned a long time ago, that patience and reason often won in the end. "What is he doing here!" Ardeth's voice came out harsher than he'd meant it to, and he regretted that at once. Heather straightened up slightly, and Ardeth was reminded of when he had stood up in his training to be a warrior. It surprised him to see the same trait in Heather, yet it didn't at the same time.

Heather's voice was soft, almost commanding for them all to hear and obey."He's here because I love him." Ardeth studied Heather for awhile remaining completely silent. He could see more of her past life showing through. It was evident in both her eyes and in her speech. She was commanding, and her eyes showed strength in them. What worried Ardeth the most was the look in Heather's eyes. They were filled with an age that was beyond the test of time. A knowledge, which knew the world beyond death, had come to haunt her. Imhotep looked at Ardeth trying to put behind him the past. He probably never could do so himself, but he needed to at least try for Heather's sake.

Imhotep remembered how Ardeth had helped Rick and Evy destroy him in the past. That betrayal went far deeper than any hate possibly could. Even looking at Ardeth was hard for Imhotep. The fact Heather came from this family didn't bother him, but her family certainly did. They had sent him repeatedly back to the Underworld. A place he wished never to return again, it was much to even of a playing field. In the afterlife he didn't have the power he had been given on Earth, and it bothered him not to have it. Heather was brought back from her thoughts, when she heard Imhoteps's voice.

"Ardeth I do love her. I assure you that I have no wish to ever harm her" Imhotep held Ardeth's gaze trying to show he meant it, which was probably a worthless gesture. Ardeth looked at Imhotep untrusting, he had their past history to base his trust on. Imhotep hadn't been worth trusting the last few times, and now wasn't going to be any different. Ardeth had always put others before himself, it was what he had been taught to do. Heather however, was different for him. She would probably know how deep his bond went for her.

Ardeth took a deep breath knowing what he had to say would hurt Heather. "She can't go through this Imhotep. She's still a child times aren't what they used to be." Heather almost hit Ardeth, but Imhotep caught her. He would have loved for Heather to hit Ardeth, but he knew it wouldn't help him any. Heather was obviously hurt and upset at what he had said. Imhotep also knew that Ardeth was right, times were different now. Heather looked between the two of them; she wondered what a mess this was. How could this even have happened so quickly? Heather took a deep breath trying to rise once again to confront the hardship head on.

Her voice was soft, but commanding. She was becoming fonder of her voice that way. It naturally felt right, people took notice more if she did so. "I'm not a kid Ardeth! You didn't know me before all this started to happen! I can handle it just like I've been able to handle other things!" Heather stopped to catch her breath; she hadn't realized she had been yelling. She was surprised to hear Rick join in the argument, he usually kept quiet and let people sort it out themselves. "Heather, Evy has gone through this too. I watched her go through it all, and it was a mess for her. The memories, the dreams, and the complete confusion, you're not ready for that."

Rick paused to make sure she was listening to him. Evy hardly ever spoke of her past life memories, and there was a reason for it. Rick continued softer than before, he knew Heather heard every word he was saying to her. "I know the signs of them all, and that they aren't easy. You're not even halfway through it yet. Look where it's brought you so far. Can you handle still having to go through the pain of more memories?" Heather stood there confused and dumbfounded; this was too much to think about again. She didn't know anyone had been through what she had; now Rick was telling her that someone had. Maybe Evy could even help her if she asked for help.

The constant thought the next dream would be the last, was more than she could hope for. She'd hope that she'd never would have to have a dream after the next one again, yet she always did. Heather's courage was beginning to fail her, and she suddenly wondered how many dreams she would have. The sleepless nights couldn't go on forever, even Heather knew that. "How long...how long does this go on for?" Ardeth looked at Imhotep; he was filled with rage again from Heather's question. This went against every code he ever had. He broke one vow to control his temper; it finally got the better of him.

He continued to look at Imhotep, managing to maintain a vow of peace. "How could you have not told her? How could you just start this process? Without even telling her it'd be like this?" Imhotep looked away from Ardeth then to Heather then finally letting his eyes fall from anyone. He thought about what to do, or how to even handle this. He couldn't tell her the honest answer, because she'd hate him for it. Finally, he decided the best way to deal with it was to avoid the outcome at all. What was even better was that Imhotep knew by not deciding he looked better in Heather's eyes.

Imhotep spoke softly, simply trying not to appear angry or upset. "I'll let you guys decided without me. If you think this is what's best for her, simply talk it over. Don't think that I don't care about her; I do with all my heart. Coming back for her three times now should prove that, not that I have to prove myself to anyone. Like you said Ardeth, times are not the same anymore. I hope you remember that when making your decision together." Heather watched as Imhotep vanished before she could even protest. She began to cry, when she realized her one stronghold was gone again. He hadn't even told her goodbye, not even a simple I love you.

Rick left the room seeing Heather cry, he was never very good at comforting anyone. She really did care for Imhotep, Ardeth could see that plainly. Still, it hurt him more to see it; he cared so much for her now. Ardeth struggled between what was right and what was best for her. He never wanted to influence Heather's choices, yet he still once again wanted to comfort her. He stayed while the others left the room, and silently watched her cry. He wanted to comfort her to tell her he knew she'd been through so much, yet it wasn't the right time. Still he simply wanted to o tell her he knew, because he once had helped her in the past.


	6. A Dream of the Past

Heather cried herself to sleep as she lay in her bed; her pillow was now soaked in tears. She hoped that no dreams would come to her this time; she didn't think that she could handle any of them now. Ardeth watched over her sitting in the chair by her bed, he wished he could prevent her anymore suffering. All he could do was gently tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Heather stirred slightly from the touch, and then smiled drifting off into another dream of her past. Ardeth saw she was dreaming again, and he couldn't help but think of long ago into his past life as well. He rarely thought of it, but now it was time to do so again.

Ardeth watched from his place at the palace, his shift was almost over as a guard for the night. It was his honor to guard over the Pharaoh and the palace itself, yet tonight he was not working as a guard. He simply walked the gardens enjoying the peace after such a long day of standing still. As he watched in the garden, he saw Ancksunamun walking the pathway. She was beautiful and Ardeth could barely keep from looking at her. He knew she'd come from the same village, and he had grown up with her. Now she was the lover of a pharaoh, and Ardeth wasn't even a thought in her mind. He probably hadn't been a thought to her for a very long time now. Ardeth had left his childhood home for training a long time ago.

Ancksunamun walked the garden pathway passing the time before she could see Imhotep. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone, and yet she couldn't be with him yet. The pharaoh had forbidden it by loving her as well. Ancksunamun had never been given a choice in the matter, and that killed her inside. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed someone else in the garden. She was surprised to recognize the warrior, a guard she had known a long time ago. He had been her childhood friend until he left to work at the palace. Ancksunamun had cried for days when he left, she thought she'd never see him again. When she did see him again however, she was too shy to ever talk to him again.

The night was beautiful and did not keep her from noticing his gaze. It made her turn her gaze away slightly. She sat down on the bench outside in view of Imhotep's balcony. Waiting patiently for him, yet she thought of Ardeth. Why had his gaze made her turn away, she was more powerful than any guard was? Perhaps after all this time she had not forgotten her childhood friend. He was a man now, and that was obvious by his appearance. Ancksunamun had never doubted her love to Imhotep, but seeing Ardeth again made her question her loyalty. Ancksunamun began to doubt what Imhotep had planned for tonight. It could very well lead Ardeth to kill her, and Ancksunamun knew Ardeth was forever loyal to Egypt.

Ardeth watched silently as he saw Ancksunamun wait for Imhotep and burned with a secret jealously. He knew she was waiting for Imhotep, everyone else seemed not to notice but he still could. Even though he knew, how could he ever protect her from Imhotep when she wanted to be with him? He remained there in the garden until late in the night, and until he had to go back to guarding the palace. He was a dedicated guard and found that he loved working for the Pharaoh of Egypt. That night he found himself rushing up the steps to Imhotep's balcony to rescue his very Pharaoh. He stopped as Imhotep was dragged away Ancksunamun showing her such heartache that a knife plunged into her body denying her pharaoh her soul in the Underworld.

Heather tossed and turned in her sleep gasping when she sat up in bed. She was now fully awake and glanced around the room. Her stomach ached from the pain of her dream, yet it remained oddly cloudy to her towards the end of it. Her eyes stung from the tears drying, and then she saw Ardeth sitting down next to her bed. His presence startled her, and it made her a little more comfortable knowing someone was there with her. She knew what he was doing there, but couldn't think of any other way to break the silence."What are you doing here." Ardeth took a breath before speaking to her. "I thought you could use a friend. Judging from how you woke up I'd say you do." Heather looked down, she didn't want to be angry with him for simply being right.

"I...I could use a friend right now...thank you." Ardeth got up fetching a basin of water and a washcloth from the bathroom. Heather noticed what he had at a loss as to why, she was still a curious person."What's that for?" Heather watched him curious as to what he would do, and how he'd react to all her constant questions. "It's for your eyes, if they hurt. The salt from your tears must sting, and I'd thought it'd simply help." Ardeth sat next to her on the bed picking up the washcloth. "Thank you, they do hurt a little bit still. You're not as bad as the others are lately." Ardeth smiled slightly the first time in awhile and began to wipe her eyes with the damp cloth.

Heather caught his wrist gently as he started to get up. She wished so much to keep him near her, and she couldn't explain directly why. Ardeth looked at Heather for a moment, his skin felt on fire from her touch. For a moment he could hear his heart speed up just from her touch. Heather noticed the look in his eyes and tried to break the sudden silence."I had a strange dream again." Ardeth put the basin down, but stayed there near her wanting to help. "What would you like to know? I'd feel better if I can help you somehow." Heather looked up into his eyes studying them; she looked for something she still saw there after all this time from her dream. Heather began to wonder if a past life was any different from the current one.

Heather looked back down at the bed, but the words slipped out of her mouth."You were...you were there..all this time you've known?" Ardeth nodded slowly still looking at Heather, he couldn't lie to her now. A part of him was happy that she knew the truth, yet part of him wondered exactly what she knew. There was an obvious change in her, and her eyes showed it each time she seemed to look at him. Ardeth's voice was soft, as if he didn't want to scare her. "Yes I've known, but wanted you to discover it on your own." Heather looked down slowly and gathered Ardeth's hands gently in her own. The gesture was one she felt she had done before, but never had. It made her ask the question she had been debating ever since she woke from her dream.

"Do you still care as you did then for me?" Ardeth was caught off guard by the question, and was unsure what to say. He still felt for her the way he had then, if not even more so. Living an entirely new life from the past had taught him some kinds of people were invaluable. However, there was the warrior inside him. He was not to interfere with her fate, her destiny, and yet part of him wanted to influence her choice. Ardeth knew he was her friend, and that was the hardest part of their destiny together. He chose his answer carefully, trying not to interfere with any destiny."Heather...you will always be a queen to me. Nothing will change that."

Heather shook her head hearing his response. She had so many more questions than answers, and she wanted answers to every one of them. There was one question however that ate at her; she couldn't understand it no matter how many times she tried to. Heather's voice was soft, and she treaded carefully with her question. "Then tell me...that night..why did you not stop me?" Ardeth nodded slightly looking at her. He wasn't surprised by her question; in fact he had almost expected it. The same question had run through his mind repeatedly, and sometimes he wished he didn't know the answer. The answer was an empty one, a simply sign that fate still controlled parts of his life. Ardeth seemed to deal well with fate, yet sometimes he worried about his own.

Ardeth told Heather the only thing that came to his mind."It wasn't that simple Heather. Imhotep was very powerful, and you probably had forgotten me." Heather felt guilt race through her hearing his answer, and her dream came flooding back to her. She knew deep inside her that once Ancksunamun had cared deeply for Ardeth. Her mouth turned dry when she tried to tell him, and deep down she knew she was starting to feel the same way towards him. Heather felt just like Ancksunamun did, confused and unsure. Her voice was soft as she tried to tell him how she felt. "It wasn't that I forgot you. I was in love with Imhotep, and that was all I thought about. I never knew anything different."

Ardeth took her hands in his this time, and he kissed them softly. He spoke softly, whispering as if he wasn't supposed to say what he was telling her."I will always be your guard. No matter who you love, and I will always be here for you." Heather blushed slightly from his soft kiss on her hands, and she nodded slowly. She found his voice sweeter than before, and she couldn't forget what he had just told her. Heather knew it would always be true, because he had loved her through his current life even when she hadn't loved him openly in her past life. He didn't need to know his affection was returned, he was simply happy with a friendship even. Heather smiled softly looking up at him studying his eyes again."I'll never ever forget what you did for me then Ardeth. I especially will not forget this night, and how I feel right now."

Ardeth nodded, he was smiling to himself at what Heather had said. Knowing he had made her happy was extremely important to him. In the end, it was the key to his happiness now. Ardeth broke his vow to himself not to ask Heather, his will was simply broken perhaps by fate. "Please Heather don't go with Imhotep. If there's one thing I know it's that death follows you when you're with him. I don't want to see you die again as I did in my past life." Heather was shocked that he'd put her on the spot, and she looked down knowing he had been there in her past life when she died. "Ardeth...I don't know if I can do that. I need time to think about it. I mean it's my whole life." Ardeth got up slowly then looked back at her. "It's not just one life of yours. There comes a time when you must break the cycle."


	7. The Faithful Guard

Ardeth stood beside the door frame watching as Heather processed what he said. Ever since he had asked her to consider not leaving, she had been thinking about her past life. Deep down, he wondered if she was alright. There were rules that told him not to interfere with her destiny, and he had broken them. There was quietness about the room, and Ardeth could not help but feel uncomfortable in it. Choosing his words gently, he broke the unnerving silence trying to help Heather. "Heather are you sure you're alright? You don't have to make a choice yet, it requires time." Heather snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ardeth nodding. "I'm alright it's just…what will I do?" Ardeth nodded surprised at how well she could handle this.

Ardeth tried to remember his vow, when he spoke this time. "Well, you know how I feel about Imhotep. I don't want to cloud your decision, it's yours to make. However from what I know of you past life, live now for yourself." Heather sat on the bed looking up at Ardeth treasuring his honesty. Suddenly, an idea came to her and she felt as if the answer had always been right in front of her. "Ardeth you know how to get around Egypt don't you?" Surprise could be heard in his voice as he responded. "Yes, but that's not the important thing at the moment." Heather laughed slightly going to him. Her eagerness was easy to see, and she seemed immediately happy. Ardeth secretly dread where this was going, he already knew he couldn't take her to Egypt.

Heather didn't seem to notice his change in attitude, or his sudden change in mood. She was happy, and that made her blind to his emotions. "Don't you see Ardeth? We can have a compromise. I can go to Egypt and find out who I once was and you can take me! You can show me everything about who I was yourself." The excitement in her voice rang through the room, and Ardeth missed hearing it for all these years. Ardeth grabbed onto Heather's arms gently to get her attention back. He dreaded not being able to take Heather to Egypt himself. There was a part of him that would have loved to show Heather who she once was, but he couldn't.

Ardeth looked into her eyes trying to show Heather how hurt he was. "No, Heather I will not be the one to destroy you in such a way. Remembering your past would commit turmoil inside you." Heather felt her whole body tense and stop in its place; she was so surprised from what Ardeth had said. "You….you won't take me? Ardeth how could you destroy me by ending this process? What turmoil could stopping it create?" Ardeth closed his eyes trying to steady his breathing to suppress the anger building inside him. Before he could control it however, he shouted angrily "He didn't tell you? How could he not tell you any of this? It could probably kill you! Not to mention the damage it could do emotionally still!"

Heather felt herself look at the floor hearing him shout. She had never heard him shout like this before, and she wondered if he was mad at her as well. Trying to calm him down she asked him the only thing she could think of. "What do you mean damage or kill me?" Ardeth's anger fumed convinced Imhotep could never nor would he ever change. He tried to calm down and simply explain the situation to Heather. It pained him to explain it to her, because he knew it would scare her. "Once you are brought to Egypt to complete this process your memory will fade of this life replaced by your old one. Your current memories will fight with those of your past life. It could destroy you, or they could strengthen you."

Heather gasped slightly, as she felt her knees give out knowing the truth now. She thought perhaps she had misheard him. A part of her wanted to still believe that Imhotep loved her. She needed to believe that now to make things easier. Heather couldn't help but question Ardeth. "What…what do you mean? He wouldn't do that! He would have told me!" Ardeth tried to help her up giving her time to release whatever emotions she was feeling. He made her way to her and sat down pulling her close to him. They sat like that as Heather began to cry on Ardeth, her only escape. Ardeth simply listened to her as she told him her thoughts and emotions. "He…he should have told me. He must have made a mistake...just forgot to."

Ardeth only nodded letting her find the truth within herself. He held her hoping she found comfort from it, but that was all he could do. Heather continued to cry slightly, she felt abandoned and deceived by Imhotep. She clung to Ardeth tightly giving him the biggest hug possible, and it felt like exactly what she needed to feel. She felt secure, strong, guarded like a treasure, and most importantly she felt loved. Heather whispered softly as her thoughts began to make more sense. "Thank you Ardeth." Ardeth was stunned slightly, and held Heather gently looking into her eyes. "For what?" Heather smiled up at him. "For telling me the truth when I don't want to hear it. I need someone that will do that sometimes rather than tell me what I want to hear."

Ardeth laughed slightly, and stared into Heather's eyes. They were deep mixed with a longing for understanding and love. He wished to so much show Heather how much he cared for her, but their time had been cut short. Ardeth did however tighten his grip on Heather; he never wanted to lose her. This moment with her could be his last for all eternity, or at least this lifetime. It was hard for him to imagine how close they had gotten so soon, yet he was still close to her. He glanced up at Imhotep knowing no human could stop him alone. Ardeth needed to start planning on what he was going to do for Heather's sake, and he didn't have much time to plan anything. For a moment Ardeth began to truly worry over Heather's wellbeing in the Afterlife.

Imhotep couldn't wait that long after all; he needed Heather to love him as Ancksunamun had once. Soon, he would make her remember fully who she was, and he would have her back again for all eternity. Imhotep was silent noticing Ardeth's worried expression over his presence. It didn't surprise him, and he had never worried over Ardeth in the past. Heather could feel Ardeth's grip tighten, and she knew instinctively that something was wrong. The urge to find out made her turn around and look behind her. She noticed Imhotep and once again was at a loss for how she felt. It was as if nothing had changed she was still Heather, yet she was Ancksunamun for Imhotep now. She was his lost love, and would forever be his modern day soul-mate.

Heather saw Imhotep and didn't know what to feel, if it was love, hate, or both. She knew that she did love him, yet a part of her didn't. He had lied to her in order to get what he wanted from her, and that was never okay. He had also risked her very existence without telling her, and that was simply not someone does to someone they love. She tried to sort out her emotions focusing on if she truly could even love Imhotep anymore. A part of her did love him, and she couldn't explain it. Her memories were not entirely her own, and a part of her heart was not her own fully now. Ancksunamun had loved Imhotep in her life, and now Heather could feel her love inside her heart. It pained her to feel it, and she tried to ignore its presence now knowing the truth.

Heather had to say something to break the silence in the room. Both Ardeth and Imhotep were waiting for her response to the situation. It seemed unfair that she was thrown into the middle of all this, yet destiny had its own fairness. Silently she pondered what to say even simply what to do next. She knew that she would have to go to Egypt, but that would mean her death. There was a small bit of hope inside her that she would live, but seeing Imhotep made that harder to believe. He had died two times already, and he hadn't gotten either life right for himself. While Heather began to think of a plan herself, Ardeth had snapped out of his thinking. There was nothing he could do to prevent Heather from going, and he had to accept that.

To Heather's surprise Ardeth started to speak so that she didn't have to break the silence in the room. For the most part he understood her emotions and thoughts correctly, so she simply listened letting him say what needed to be said out in the open. "How can you show up here? You gave your word you would not show up till much later. You have lied repeatedly, and now you just prove your intentions." Imhotep laughed slightly, he looked at Heather seeking the love in her eyes for him. The love was still there, though it was now clouded by an understanding of his intentions. Wisdom could often interfere with love, and Imhotep knew Ancksunamun was a very smart woman. He made his intentions very clear to everyone not bothering with formalities. "I'm taking her to Egypt she's had enough time to consider."

Heather found the voice to speak, yet it came out hurt and withdrawn. Her emotions could not be kept secret even by her own voice. They betrayed her, as it seemed everyone was betraying her now. "You lied to me. All this time you've lied to me. I want to know why!" Ardeth grasped her shoulders gently trying to protect her at all costs. Imhotep noticed the simple gesture, the act of kindness too loving in nature. "Heather you know who you are. Your past, your destiny you must fulfill it, and the only way to do so is to go to Egypt." Heather nodded knowing that was true, her dreams and thoughts had told her as much. Heather spoke softly though wanting to know if Imhotep would directly lie to her.

"If I go, do you promise I can keep these memories?" Imhotep smiled taking a step towards her; he needed her to trust him still. He simply needed to make her fully remember who she was, and then she would love him fully without question. "Of course nothing has changed between us. You will be able to keep all your memories." Imhotep couldn't stand Heather thinking he had lied to her. He hadn't told her things simply to protect her from them. He had forgotten Ardeth knew as much as he did, and that was a mistake he would never let happen again. He knew no matter what the outcome Ardeth had to be dealt with. Ardeth made it harder for Heather to trust and love him, and Imhotep was never going to risk that.

Still, Imhotep hadn't suspected Heather to hear a word of it or even to trust Ardeth. He could not help but look at Ardeth as an enemy time and time again. This time he would not make a mistake and let him live. He wanted Ancksunamun to have the privilege of carrying out the order, and that meant having to wait. Heather looked from Imhotep back to Ardeth thinking how her past kept repeating itself. To prevent any conflict, she went to Imhotep's side grasping his hand softly. She looked up into his eyes, trying to show him the love that a part of her felt. "I'll go to Egypt and find out who I was, but I am coming back here. I want my family to always know that I'm alright. Promise me that?"

Ardeth didn't move from his spot by the door, he was too much in shock to move. He couldn't help but stare at Heather wondering what she was doing. "Ardeth I promise I am coming back and when I do you can help me understand my destiny." She smiled at him slightly hoping he understood what she was saying. If the slightest thing went wrong she was doomed to fail. She would never even stand a chance at life as she had once known it. Ardeth nodded slightly. He understood her perfectly, yet he kept his response simple knowing she'd understand. "I'll always be your guard no matter what. I'll still be your guard when you come back." Heather breathed a sigh of relief seeing he understood. Imhotep became slightly angry at the thought she'd want a guardian. "Heather when you're reborn you won't need to be guarded. We have a long journey we should get going." With that Ardeth watched them leave, and then he quickly headed downstairs to get the others.


	8. The Train

Ardeth raced down the stairs searching every room for Rick and Evy till he found them. By that time he was out of breath, and starting to worry sick about Heather. They stared at him, his heavy breathing an odd occasion. Evy and Rick wondered what was wrong, and Ardeth could only shake his head. He was partially ashamed that Imhotep had taken Heather from her own house. She had been guarded by Ardeth, and nothing bad should have happened to her. Still, Rick and Evy would know that it wasn't his fault. Imhotep had risen from the grave more powerful than before. Nothing would stop him, and no mortal could stand in his way on their own now. Heather's only hope was that her trip to Egypt took a little longer than expected.

Ardeth looked at the floor for the first time quite ashamed of his fate along with Heather's, before speaking. "He took her. She went with him because she had no choice. We must go after them, at least try to help her in some way." At first they could only stand there looking at Ardeth as if shocked. Before when Imhotep made entrances into towns it was well known, and he always drew attention to himself. Now however Imhotep had come and gone without them even knowing, and that worried them more than most things. Things apparently hadn't changed much from the last time for Rick, Evy, and Ardeth. They still had dealt with tomb robbers in Egypt, and evil seemed to never truly sleep in Egypt.

They made their way to the collection of weapons inside the house. It was locked up, but they still had swords in every room. Evy had thought the idea stupid, until a group broke into their own home. However sharp a sword was, it still wasn't going to kill Imhotep. Rick had no problem getting the biggest guns, largest collection of bullets, and even the most simplistic of weapons. If they were heading to Egypt, the weapons couldn't stick out to other people. Rick remembered his first bag of weapons he carried. It had held knives, guns, and bullets of every shape, size, and accuracy. That had been the first time he almost lost Evy, because the boat had caught on fire. His weapons had come in handy, and no one thought much of how many he had.

Heather was a relative, family, and that meant it wasn't a simple person to rescue. They looked at the weapons and picked out their own, before running upstairs to grab a few clothes. The gesture didn't appeal to any of them, but it was necessary. A group carrying weapons but no clothes to another country drew unwanted attention, and that would slow them down. Time was never on their side with these things. They roughly had a day at most, it was more likely that Heather and Imhotep would be there before the sunset. Knowing that time wasn't on their side Rick and Evy began to gather their things shoving them into bags quickly. They didn't even bother to register what clothes they packed or to even fold them.

Rick began to ask questions, as they got into the car driving to the station. Flying seemed more convenient, but a train allowed their weapons to be carried easier. It also allowed for them to have their own personal train car, and that meant less attention. Once onboard the train, Rick began to ask more steady questions, the first one being more obvious."Where is he taking her?" Evy and Ardeth answered at the same time, they knew the routine better than he did. Perhaps it was because their families had grown up close to Egypt all their lives. Evy spoke softer than Ardeth did, however he heard both voices clear enough to get the gist of it. "He's taking her to The Valley of the Dead, in order to resurrect her spirit."

Rick slammed his first on the edge of the seat; he now knew how dire the situation was. He was frustrated, and couldn't voice it enough. "That place again? How many times is this going to happen? Why won't Imhotep just stay dead?" Ardeth looked out the train window, he sighed softly to himself before answering. "The Valley of the Dead is a special place in Egypt. It's a link between the Underworld and the living. Only a priest of Anubis can access the link between both worlds. Imhotep knows it's a safe place to be for him, and not for us. That is why we repeatedly have to go there." Rick looked at Ardeth knowing this wasn't easy for him; it was the first time Ardeth had shown any clear emotions.

Heather looked out at the view from her train window, simply too worried to speak. On the outside she looked calm and collected, but inside she had her doubts. She noticed very few people traveled on the whole train, if anyone was she couldn't see it. Imhotep had unlimited resources, even besides his brute force. Thinking of Imhotep made Heather wonder about Ardeth, and if the others were okay. They would risk their own lives to rescue her own, and that was hard to accept. Sure they were her own family, but that didn't mean she wante them to die to rescue her. There was no set outcome, and Ardeth's words came back to her. He had told her how fate was sometimes out of our control.

Homesickness began to make itself known to her, and she stared at Imhotep. He sat across from her, and she wasn't sure why. He either wanted to watch over her, or he wished she wanted him around. Right now, Heather couldn't think of which one she wanted either. They had time to kill on the train, and Heather took the opportunity to get some much needed answers. There had been one thing bugging her since she had the dream about Ardeth, and she needed the right answer. Heather thought about how to word the question correctly, and for a moment she froze. She stared at Imhotep, her heart filled with a mixture of love and hate for him. Part of her didn't want to wreck what she had, but her destiny was wrecked already.

Finally, she got the courage to ask the question that was eating at her. "Why did you care so much for her…for me?" At first her question simply hung in the air, as if it was an unwanted recognition of what was going on between them. However Imhotep looked at her and smiled, before her answered her question. "The gods control who we love not ourselves. I fell in love with you…with her, and that is always meant to be. It didn't matter that the pharaoh loved her, because she loved me too. Don't you feel that deep down?" Heather looked down, and then asked the question her dreams had never answered. "I feel her spirit inside my heart even now, and it does still love you. I need to know though, how…how did I die?"

Imhotep looked down at the table they were seated at; he was suddenly lost thinking back to it all. How could he tell her she had died for him? That he had failed to resurrect her once in life, and was trying to do so again. How could he ever really truly explain that it had been a mistake gone wrong? That if he hadn't been so driven to share a simple kiss with her, she'd have continued her life. No, Imhotep truly didn't want to tell her that she had died violently. He certainly didn't want to tell her that he had interrupted her life in the Underworld, only to send her back to it quickly. Imhotep looked at Heather studying her eyes deeply; he wanted to see Ancksunamun within them.

He was able to see her expression, a few of her memories, and a little bit of her spirit within. His voice was soft as he dared to tell her the bitter reality of her death. "I made a mistake, and it cost you your life. I killed the pharaoh, and his guards dragged us apart. You were to go with him in the Afterlife, but you refused. You plunged a ceremonial sword into your stomach in front of the pharaoh's personal guards." Heather looked at Imhotep sitting there stunned at the true reality of her death. A few of her dreams now made sense to her, and that perhaps hurt the worst of all. She knew that everything was as it should be to prepare her. Gently she replied back to Imhotep, trying not to give her feelings away. "I understand everything so clearly now, thank you."

Rick got out of the car and looked at Ardeth; he had never seen Ardeth so determined before as he was now. "How could I let her just go with him? I've sentenced her to the end of life as she knows it." Rick put a hand on Ardeth's shoulder, wishing he could do more. "You didn't have a choice. You simply did what you could to spare her as much pain as possible." Ardeth nodded, and then looked up into the sky knowing somewhere Heather saw the same sky as well. He couldn't help but wonder how much time they had until she was resurrected, and then lost to them forever. He couldn't imagine their souls having to meet like that again. Ardeth didn't want to wait for another lifetime again.

Imhotep grasped Heather's hand, as the train came to a stop. He spoke softly, yet was truly happy to be home. "We're at our next stop along your journey." Heather looked out the window seeing only sand before going to the door. Imhotep pulled the door open and the blinding sun caused Heather to shield her eyes. Heather looked out to see a beautiful temple, and then looked at Imhotep. "This…this isn't a tomb…where are we?" Imhotep smiled seeing her knowledge was increasing. "We're at the temple for you to recognize your memories." Heather looked down for a moment. "I thought I had them already." Imhotep raised her gaze to look at him. "You have so many memories to remember, and now you shall truly have them all again.

Ardeth looked out the window on the train wondering how long it'd take them to get to The Valley of the Dead. They were already behind he could feel it deep within his soul, and that feeling couldn't be ignored. There was no way he could stop Heather from gaining her past life memories, but he could perhaps manage to stop her transformation completely. All he could do now while sitting on the train playing cards with Rick and Evy to pass the time, he was secretly praying to the gods that things would work out. Evy sat trying to remember the last time they had been to the Valley of the Dead, and tried not to anymore. There was nothing dead about it, and the mummies could be awakened at once with so much as a single spell from Imhotep.

Heather sat at the pool inside the temple on her knees; she was ready for the spell to begin. The temple was so beautiful that she tried to picture it without time's mark. Imhotep sat beside her and placed his hands gently on hers, before opening the book he held. Heather began to panic slightly knowing what it was. She had heard of it many times, but had never seen it. Her voice softly told her thoughts without meaning to. "The Book of the Dead…." Imhotep looked at her not surprised she knew what he held. "Yes the Book of the Dead, it will help bring back your memories, along with who you once were." Heather nodded trying to calm herself a little, being nervous wasn't going to help her. She needed to focus on the task at hand, if she wished to survive the journey. "Very well I guess it's about time that I know who I was…who we were together."


	9. A New Beginning

Ardeth sat back on the train managing to fall asleep, his worries stopping for a moment. Heather had awakened his own demons, the feelings he had always put behind him. He could feel himself being dragged back to his past life. A journey which he had often been told to never go back to, was suddenly inescapable for him. Over and over, his mind raced with the memory of Ancksunamun's life come to a sudden end. Repeatedly, she had died for the love she had for Imhotep. He had seen with his own eyes her first death, and that death was so brutal for her. She had collapsed on the floor from the loss of blood, and the pain. Her death was not fast, yet she gave out no cry. Her death had been an honorable one according to the standards of ancient times.

Suddenly, Ardeth was brought back to the present and out of his thoughts. The train had finally reached their destination, and that meant Ardeth was about to be tested again. Soon it would be all over. Ardeth could only hope that the cycle would be broken. Heather had to be the one to finally break it; no one else was capable of doing so. Her fate determined the fate of everyone else involved. At times Ardeth couldn't believe that so much was determined by one person, and he perhaps never would. There was so much running through Ardeth's mind, and the doubts simply wouldn't stop. What if Heather became trapped in the cycle once again, and Ardeth couldn't save her? What if Ardeth would have to stop her along with Imhotep, that could truly kill his very spirit.

Ardeth wished however, for Imhotep sent to the Underworld from which he had come. The gods could never favor him as much as they seemed to. He played with fire, and that would never work out well in the end. Ardeth knew it was only a matter of when and where the gods decided to end Imhotep's disrespect. He could only hope that once Imhotep was dealt with this time, that he'd stay dead and buried. The ancients hadn't been very smart with a curse like the one they set. Ardeth wondered why anyone would resort to opening cursed chests. He knew that times were different, but still. People had stopped using curses a long time ago, but the magic Ancient Egypt is still alive now as it was then.

Heather could feel her heart beating slower, though her body raced with fear. Her fate was drawing closer, and she knew there was no escaping it now. No help was going to come for her quick enough, and she would have to do this alone. She knew that once her memories were returned to her she would be alone to face them. No one could help her battler her past memories, or even what she had done in a past life. Her outcome would be her own, and that weighed heavily on her mind. She'd have to balance her past life with whom she was now, even when that meant living with the pain of it. Heather took a deep breath trying to relax fully trying to embrace her fate, while hoping for the best.

With no other choice she gave into Imhotep's chanting, her body suddenly felt as if she had been hit full force. Her chest tightened, and the act of breathing became harder the more she tried. Her mind raced with dozens of pictures, all of which related to her past. It was as if she was watching a movie of who she once was. There were so many things that she didn't understand, and her feelings weren't her own. Her emotions ranged from sad to happy, as she began to understand who she once was. There was so much she had missed in her memories, and they made her life very clear to her. Imhotep had been right about her memories fully coming back to her, and now came the moment of truth for her.

A slight groan escaped her as the memories consumed her, finally creating an inner battle inside her. Her thoughts fought the ones she had already, and Heather soon knew what she was required to do. She knew how to survive, and at last surrendered her thoughts to those of Ancksunamun. She gasped catching her breath, before she looked over at Imhotep. He was watching her reaction to the spell intently. He knew out of all people that it could go wrong, and the Heather had to accept her fate, or she was destroyed. Her eyes met Imhotep's filled with love, and the knowledge of her past life. "Imhotep, I feel, I feel so alive." Imhotep's smile penetrated her soul, and Heather could feel now the struggle between her soul and her past still going on inside her.

Ardeth raced down the steps into the tomb, the place where lovers seemed to come to die. He knew deep down that he was too late to stop Heather's transformation, but he needed to see her. If she still made it out of her transition, she'd want to see him again. Ardeth had no way of knowing what awaited for him in the tomb, and this worried him slightly. He did however, only hope to find the best going down into the temple's main rooms. The pathways were dark, and the stone gave the place an uninviting feel to it. His past life memories were constantly in his memory now, and they haunted him. His past mistakes seemed to enable him to remember what not to do. Soon he made his way into the room in which Heather and Imhotep were located.

His advance stopped as he entered the main chamber, the others waited alone outside the tomb. This was his destiny and no others could help him. He simply couldn't take the risk of losing more than one person he cared about. There was a sense of destiny within him, which told him he had made the right decision. He said a silent prayer to the gods before looking inside the main chamber more clearly. For him it was a moment of truth in his destiny, and he welcomed it willing with a full heart. He could see that Imhotep stood tall; his arms rose chanting over Heather. Next to her on the altar laid the mummy of Ancksunamun. Anger flooded him that Heather should have to live through the torment of seeing her old body.

Heather heard Imhotep stop chanting, and her heart raced. The last time the chanting had stopped, her soul had been raised from the Underworld. She had seen only blackness with patches of light, and her soul was then sent back to the Underworld. Heather could only wish for it to have stopped for the one reason she thought about. Her heart nearly jumped when she heard her name called."Heather!" Her heart beat faster knowing whose voice she heard now, and she opened her eyes. Her sight only confirmed what she saw, and she was filled with happiness. She knew it would hurt him, but she showed no happiness in her voice. "Ardeth!" Her voice was simple, though she knew it had to be.

Heather sat up on the altar careful to make her moves seem subdued. There was a silence as both Imhotep and Ardeth stared at her. Neither of them was sure of how she'd react to Ardeth's presence now. She began to pray to all the gods for the strength to carry on with her plan. She found the strength she needed, and she spoke softly. "Ardeth, for years you have protected me. Your services will no longer be required once this ritual is completely over." Heather's voice became more commanding the more she spoke. It needed to be, and her plan was working after all the thought she had put into it. She looked at Imhotep saying what she knew he'd approve of, what he had wanted to hear all along. Heather looked directly at Ardeth her eyes cold, and totally empty. "In fact you won't be needed at all."

Ardeth took a step back wondering if he had walked into a trap. Heather had never seemed so empty or cold towards him before. The eyes were the window to the soul, and her eyes seemed filled with hate for him. He couldn't help but wonder now if he had made the wrong choice after all this time with her. Had she played him all this time? He knew she was smart, but deception never seemed like her, though Imhotep could corrupt anyone. Ardeth searched himself for some sign to tell him he had not been betrayed. He couldn't find one, and even the love he thought she felt towards him was slowly fading in his mind. Still, he didn't want to leave her now, to him there was still hope left. In the end he knew he must give himself up to whatever happened. He took a breath looking up at Imhotep. "Let it begin then."

Imhotep smiled, before wrapping his arm around Heather's waist. Her body seemed even warmer than before to him. She seemed to always welcome his touch, where before she was shy to it. Imhotep looked into Heather's eyes before even looking at Ardeth to answer. "As you wish then we'll continue. The gods never fail do they old friend?" Heather walked past the altar back into the very depths of the ancient tomb. Her knees hit the ground slowly; as she began to give up her body to the spirit she had been fighting. Imhotep watched as Ancksunamun lit the jars filled with incense, a simple sacrifice for the gods to protect and guide her spirit now. "The ritual has begun."

Ardeth gritted his teeth remembering he must stay calm and ready to do what was needed. He watched as Heather began to chant, calling on the ancient gods to help her spirit. The truth struck him like a blow knowing only an ancient one could call the gods. She had taken on her old past life spirit, and that was the only way she could have the knowledge she had now. The knowledge could never be taken back, and so she was forever changed. The cycle seemed doomed to repeat itself, as Ardeth was forced to simply watch it happening again. Ardeth began to go over the familiar words, he had heard the words many times before, and he practically knew the right words to return Anucksunamun's spirit to her body at last. It was then that he realized the words didn't match. The chant was not to awaken, but if it was not to awaken what was it?

Heather closed her eyes, the warmth surrounding her body. The warmth was her way of knowing that the spell was working for her. She called on Anubis pleading with him to cast Imhotep back where he came from. Imhotep was Anubis' High Priest, and only Anubis would grant such a request to her then. The gods protected their own servants, whether for good or for bad. Heather knew that Imhotep couldn't be on good standing with Anubis now. Deep down she felt her wish become granted, he would be accepted in the Afterlife by Anubis if he reached his mortal death. Having the memory of the ritual from her past life, Heather grabbed the ceremonial knife. The very knife that had ended her life so long ago, the knife that had drawn her to Imhotep now plunged into him fully as it had her.

Imhotep grasped onto the ceremonial knife, he was unable to believe he was mortal again. He quickly fell weak to his knees, especially unable to believe that his love had killed him this time. His voice was soft, pained with the loss he had in his last moments of life now. "Anucksunamun...my love." Heather felt tears fill her eyes as Imhotep's voice trailed off. The heat of the chant left her body, and she knew Anubis had accepted his High Priest in the Afterlife. Heather hoped that she had finally let his spirit be at peace. However, her spirit and her memories stilled stayed intertwined as her eyes met Ardeth's. She looked at him and sighed softly before speaking. "At last it is finished." Ardeth took a slow step toward Heather unsure if he could trust this new part of her. He wanted so badly to undo what Imhotep had done.

Heather looked into Ardeth's eyes showing only love and compassion. "Don't be afraid Ardeth, or have you forgotten your vow so soon?" A smile formed on Ardeth's face, as he embraced Heather he noticed her eyes were normal again. "I thought I had lost you again. What made you think of all this?" Ardeth looked around the incense still filling the ancient tomb unable to believe what had happened. Heather smiled her voice soft, yet still pained. "My past, my memories, they made me realize the one thing that never changed." Ardeth looked down at her confused. "What never changes?" Heather smiled slightly and blushed before kissing Ardeth's hand. "The faithful guardian at my side, the one who refused to ever give up to the cycle."

Ardeth felt himself blush, a thing that was practically unknown to him. He looked into Heather's eyes so unsure of the love they felt together now. His question was a short one, but he had to ask it. "But...but the ritual…only Ancksunamun could call on the gods like that." Heather looked down as if thinking; she was deeply lost to some other world for a moment. Her answer came to her from within, and she knew it was the right one. "I am Anucksunamun, and I am Heather. To break the cycle required embracing both parts of my inner and past self. The past had the answers, my soul had the determination, and you had the loyalty." Heather took Ardeth's hand in her own. They began walking the steps out of the ancient tomb the bright Egyptian sun shedding light on a brand new beginning.


End file.
